


Home

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le plus jeune était toujours présent pour rappeler à Baekhyun qu'il l'aimait et pour le protéger, le couvrant de baisers jusqu'à ce que ses mauvaises pensées s'envolent et disparaissent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Inhalant une bouffée de cigarette, Kyungsoo passa son bras derrière sa nuque afin de caler sa tête dessus. Son regard se perdit dans le vide et il ne revint à lui que lorsque Baekhyun se faufila jusqu'à lui, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'il nichait son visage dans son cou. Kyungsoo sentit ensuite quelque chose d'humide contre son cou et étouffa un rire.

\- Tu vas finir par l'abîmer si tu continues. Souffla-t-il, amusé.

Baekhyun ne répondit pas et continua de retracer son tatouage avec sa langue, suçotant la peau encrée par moment. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait, il déposa un baiser sur la mâchoire de son amant et releva la tête pour croiser son regard.

Kyungsoo le détailla longuement, ses yeux se promenant sur son visage fin et se redressa ensuite légèrement, obligeant Baekhyun à en faire de même. Le plus âgé n'attendit pas avant de s'asseoir confortablement sur son bassin et Kyungsoo le laissa s'installer, glissant ses mains sur ses hanches par automatisme.

Caressant tendrement la peau douce de son amant, Kyungsoo ferma les yeux de contentement, profitant de ce moment paisible. Il les rouvrit brusquement lorsque Baekhyun lui arracha sa cigarette de la bouche pour la porter à se propres lèvres, souriant en coin devant son expression outrée.

Lorsque Baekhyun tira une latte et souffla la fumée sur son visage, Kyungsoo grogna et se jeta sur lui pour lui arracher la cigarette, celle-ci volant quelque part sur le parquet. Aucun des deux n'y prêta attention cependant, trop occupés à rouler sur le lit et à se chamailler comme des enfants, gloussant et riant aux éclats.

Finalement, Kyungsoo réussit à prendre le dessus – comme toujours, et immobilisa Baekhyun sous lui, attrapant ses poignets d'une main, l'autre se posant sagement sur son torse nu, tandis que ses genoux bloquaient son bassin et l'empêchaient de bouger.

\- Tu sais que tu vas perdre mais à chaque fois tu recommences. Sourit Kyungsoo.  
\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Répondit Baekhyun, essoufflé.

Il avait beau essayer de se libérer, il n'avait aucune chance contre la poigne de fer de son amant. Après quelques minutes de lutte, il finit par abandonner et soupira, agacé. Kyungsoo avait attendu qu'il rende les armes, se délectant de le voir se tordre dans tous les sens pour se dégager, en vain. Le visage de Baekhyun était rouge à cause de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait sa peau et sa respiration était saccadée.

Si quelqu'un entrait dans la chambre et les voyait ainsi il n'y aurait aucun doute qu'ils se sentiraient embarrassés par cette position plus que suggestive. Pas que cela dérange Kyungsoo, au contraire, il aimait montrer aux gens que Baekhyun était à lui et rien qu'à lui. Le plus jeune se baladait souvent avec des marques plus ou moins discrètes sur le corps et bien qu'il soutienne ne pas les aimer et avoir l'impression d'être considéré comme un objet, au fond Kyungsoo savait que ces marques le rassuraient.

Baekhyun sous ses airs de clown et de jeune homme extraverti cachait un petit cœur tendre et parfois fragile. Kyungsoo était l'un des seuls à connaître cette facette de lui, et le seul à être témoins des moments où son amant se sentait vulnérable, tourmenté par ses doutes et ses insécurités. Le plus jeune était toujours présent pour rappeler à Baekhyun qu'il l'aimait et pour le protéger, le couvrant de baisers jusqu'à ce que ses mauvaises pensées s'envolent et disparaissent.

 

 

Lorsque Baekhyun avait débarqué chez lui vers 23h, la mine sombre et les yeux rouges, Kyungsoo n'avait pas réfléchi et l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé, de toute façon Kyungsoo savait déjà qui était la cause de tous les maux et de toutes les larmes de son homme. Il savait tout et cela le tuait de ne pouvoir rien faire, de se sentir impuissant face à une telle situation mais il n'y pouvait rien, il ne pouvait pas sauver Baekhyun, le plus âgé devait se sauver lui-même. Kyungsoo ne pouvait que l'épauler, l'aimer et soigner ses blessures – quelles qu'elles soient - lorsqu'il venait à lui.

Silencieusement, il avait emmené le plus âgé dans sa chambre, avait éteint les lumières et l'avait aidé à se déshabiller avant de se coucher dans son lit et de l'attirer contre lui. Ils n'avaient pas bougés pendant plusieurs longues minutes, Kyungsoo caressant ses cheveux et Baekhyun fermant les yeux afin de profiter de ce moment de calme et de tendresse.

Baekhyun s'était ensuite tourné vers lui et avait déposé un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, ses pupilles pleines de reconnaissance et d'amour brillant dans le noir. Comprenant le message, Kyungsoo avait retiré son T-shirt et les avait fait rouler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au-dessus de lui, déposant quelques baisers sur son visage, son cou et son torse.

« Tu es sûr ? », avait-il soufflé dans son oreille.

Baekhyun avait agrippé ses épaules et avait hoché la tête en guise de réponse. 

 

 

Kyungsoo relâcha les poignets de son amant et les porta l'un après l'autre à ses lèvres, embrassant la peau rougie pour se faire pardonner, puis bascula sur le côté, entraînant son amant avec lui. Baekhyun étouffa un cri mais se laissa faire, posant sa tête sur le torse du plus jeune. Celui-ci fit glisser sa main contre le dos de Baekhyun jusqu'à ses reins et la posa sur ses fesses dans un geste possessif.

\- J'espère que ta cigarette n'a pas brûlé ton parquet. Commenta Baekhyun.  
\- Non, on sentirait la fumée si c'était le cas. Répondit mollement son amant.  
\- Si tu le dis...Marmonna-t-il, frottant sa joue contre la peau de Kyungsoo.

Le plus jeune bougea sous lui, grognant un peu et lui pinça les fesses.

\- Ça chatouille. Souffla-t-il contre ses cheveux.  
\- Petite nature. Se moqua son amant.

Une petite tape sur les fesses le fit sursauter et il se vengea en griffant le bas du ventre de Kyungsoo, sachant pertinemment l'effet que cela produisait sur le plus jeune. Celui-ci frissonna et gémit doucement, sa main libre stoppant celle de son amant qui gloussait contre lui. Kyungsoo repoussa sa main et attrapa la cuisse de Baekhyun, attirant son amant sur lui, de façon à ce que le plus âgé soit à moitié allongé sur lui. Une fois chose faîte, sa main toujours présente sur les fesses de son homme glissa davantage et il taquina son antre d'un de ses doigts.

Baekhyun se tendit et sa respiration se coupa net. Souriant pour lui-même, Kyungsoo pressa son doigt contre son intimité, insinuant le bout de celui-ci à l'intérieur de Baekhyun. Le concerné se cambra contre la hanche de Kyungsoo et fit glisser sa jambe plus haut sur le torse de son amant, l'incitant à faire plus. Kyungsoo retira son doigt et agrippa son autre cuisse, hissant Baekhyun sur son bassin, ses jambes reposant de chaque côté de celui-ci. Baekhyun enfouit son visage dans son cou et mordilla sa peau, ses cheveux chatouillant le menton du plus jeune. Ses mains attrapèrent les siennes et les guidèrent jusqu'à ses fesses, lui intimant de faire quelque chose.

D'une main Kyungsoo écarta davantage les cuisses de Baekhyun, de l'autre il enfonça en douceur deux de ses doigts en lui.

\- Oh. Souffla Baekhyun, se contractant autour des deux doigts.  
\- Ça fait même pas une heure...pourtant tu es toujours aussi étroit. Chuchota Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun lui mordit l'épaule et griffa ses bras, embarrassé par sa remarque. Kyungsoo rit légèrement et continua de le doigter, s'appliquant à le détendre tout en cherchant méticuleusement son point sensible. Baekhyun se tortilla sur lui, à la recherche de plus de friction contre son érection naissante et surtout pour aider Kyungsoo à trouver sa prostate. Celui-ci semblait prendre un malin plaisir à éviter de la toucher, sa main libre se posa sur le menton du plus âgé pour qu'il redresse la tête.

Baekhyun leva les yeux vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes lorsque Kyungsoo quémanda un baiser, laissant son amant glisser sa langue dans sa bouche pour approfondir l'échange. Il grogna lorsque Kyungsoo trouva sa prostate, la massant sans relâche, ne le laissant pas détacher ses lèvres des siennes. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les ongles de Baekhyun avaient laissé des marques sur le torse pale de Kyungsoo. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés sous le plaisir et sa bouche restait ouverte, seuls ses gémissements passaient la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il sentait son orgasme approcher, et Kyungsoo avait accéléré le rythme de ses mouvements en lui, sa main libre se glissant entre leurs deux corps pour s'enrouler autour de son excitation. Quelques va-et-vient de plus suffirent à lui faire atteindre la jouissance et il se cambra dans un cri rauque, se déversant dans la main de Kyungsoo.

Celui-ci s'essuya sur les draps et embrassa sa joue, son front, chaque parcelle de peau accessible avant de les faire basculer sur le côté. Baekhyun se laissa faire lorsque Kyungsoo l'aida à se tourner, se collant contre son dos. Il sentait l'érection de son amant contre le bas de son dos mais Kyungsoo ne dit rien et ne fit aucun mouvement.

\- Et toi ? Chuchota Baekhyun.  
\- C'est pas important, plus tard. Répondit-il, enfouissant son visage contre sa nuque.

Baekhyun ne répondit pas et se colla davantage à lui, entremêlant leurs doigts contre son ventre. Pour cette nuit, il était en sécurité, au calme et surtout protégé. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il soupira d'aise, fermant les yeux.


End file.
